A Fairy Tail Story
by Rakakasha
Summary: What is it like to dwell into a world with mages? An OC implemented into the world of Fairy Tail kind of story.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first attempt in writing a Fairy Tail story. It is unknown to which direction this story might take, and depending on people's response if it will continue. I am also unsure if this will turn out to be a love story or just a normal 'OC implanted in a story line' kind of thing since the characters I would consider are already heavily shipped with another, so I don't think I could manage splitting them so they could get with my OC, but we'll see how it goes. I hope this story gets some kind of reviews as they can also help me in choosing which direction to take this story and such. So, in the meantime, enjoy.**

"_Run!_" was the thought on a particular man's mind. "_Keep moving!_" he repeatedly reminded himself, but what was he running from?

It was late at night, he along with his fellow comrades had just rounded up a day's work and was about to call it quits for the day, cheerfully drinking some cheap beer, while delightfully chatting with each other, just another usual day for the (unofficial) Xevriks Guild mages. But things didn't remain jolly for too long, as is their custom to go sickly silent whenever their main entrance opens, they greeted a fellow mage who was sent to scout the area before calling it in. Instead of his usual greetings however, the rest of the guild was met with a dead man's gaze as smoke emitted from his apparent brunt body. As his body collapsed before his comrade's eyes, a new figure emerged from behind the fallen guild member.

"A woman?" It was obvious, from afar, to notice that the silhouette was a feminine one, showing off the messy long hair and the outline of a slender figure. Her gaze, however, did not falter as it was the only feature of the woman's body which was visible to the mages. Her forest green eyes pierced through the weak-hearted as she felt their heart beats become more unruly by the second.

With their uneasy feeling growing by each passing moment, one visibly shaken mage stood up from his seat, "H-Halt! T-Take one step c-closer and y-y-you'll feel the wrath of t-the strongest g-guild in town!" instead of slowly scanning the area like before, the woman's eyes focused on the shaking mage, inwardly sighing. Within a second's notice a bolt of light flashed through the crowd of mages as it disappeared near the only one of them who was standing. As the rest of the mages managed to turn their heads they witnessed their fellow mage falling to the dark wooden floor, almost lifeless. All flabbergasted, as if unsure of what to do next, in union they all stood up to face the culprit of the sudden attack. As many of them suspected, their gaze fell on the female silhouette that now had her finger pointed towards them with a small trail of smoke radiating from it.

"I hardly call a group of thugs whom raid their hometown daily, a '**guild**'." She spat, venom dripping as she spoke, her eyes now giving off a lustre of impending death. As she lowered her outstretched arm, she walked inside the guild, stopping in front of the crowd of mages now, fully showing her true form. With each step she took she could almost hear the hearts pounding from the mages, her forest green eyes which complimented her pale complexion and slim lips. Her slender shape was well defined under her choice of clothing as her jet-black, messy hair was hanging loosely from one side of her shoulder exactly reaching her average-sized bust. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of her light blue, denim jeans which had holes that showed her knees, almost as if she had to double check something. She took a deep breath as she crumpled it back up and placed it back into her jeans; she scratched her shoulder, which was fitted in a fish net top that reached her shoulders and cleavage, leaving the rest down to her bellybutton covered in a light grey fabric.

"You've all got **three seconds** to tell me where your storage room is." She declared, scanning the crowd of mages for any volunteers to come forth with the much needed information.

"Who do you think you are, coming in like this and then demanding such things!" one mage fumed, clearly outraged.

"**One**" she said, still searching for the weak-link.

"We can't forgive her!" one chimed, "We should just beat her up and throw away the key!"

She glared, feeling disgusted by the mage's words, "**Two**"

"What're we standing 'ere for? Let's get her!" one said as the rest cheered, carefully readying their attacks.

The woman ceased her scan as she spotted one man. Sweating profusely, finding it rather difficult to find his footing, "_That's him._" She thought as sudden darkness covered her ray of sight.

Looking up, she found one mage who had already launched his attack, "Disappear, bitch! Crater magic: Bomb shell!"

She fought back the urge the sigh once again, "**Three**" she said as the mage's fist landed where she was standing, after regaining his composure, he realized his attack hadn't hit his intended target, he searched the small hole he had created but found no woman. As he looked up towards his fellow mages he couldn't help but mimic their frightened expression, they all thought the same thing, '_She disappeared?!_'

One mage let out a quick yelp which brought the rest of his comrades back to their senses, the woman was standing behind the mage that created the hole, now her back facing the crowd of mages. Almost paralyzed the mage took a small glimpse of the woman's unamused gaze. She lifted up her leg which was coated in quick flashes of light and kicked the mage's sides, sending him flying into the guilds' main hall walls. Just barely turning around to face the rest of the mages she frowned as she caught a glimpse of her targeted weak-link escaping deeper within the building.

Unable to hold back her sigh, she now fully turned towards the crowd of mages, "Nuisances." She spat as she lifted up her left hand, showing off a cluster of white, striking lightning bolts, "This will be quick."

The man flinched as he heard his fellow guild mates' screams, the light from the woman's attacks emitting from the distance he has ran, as he turned the corner he began to slow down until eventually he came to a halt, simply to catch his breath before continuing his run. With his hands on his knees, he began to breathe in and out, calming himself down in the process. As he lifted his head to continue he gasped and halted his breathing. In front of him stood the woman he was just running away from, '_How…?_'

The look in her eyes clearly showed she was not in the mood for games, she grasped the front of the man's shirt and pinned him to the wall, leaving a few inches between his feet and the floor.

"Stop, please! Don't hurt me, I'll give you what you want!" he yelped as he reached for his pockets, pulling out a few keys, "I'm just a mere guard, you see! I'm no mage!"

"I knew that." She stated, "You were too easy to spot." He sucked in as much air as he could when the woman who had him in her hands began to push him against the wall even harder.

"Stop, I'm begging you! I've done no harm; all I was doing was guarding them! I gave them food and water! All they needed! Please!" he continued to beg continuously, what was she to do with him? She has already done quick work with the rest of the guild, this one was just too whiny to harm, although she was tempted to silence his pleading. With her free hand she took the keys from his shaking hands and threw him to the ground beside her, not even sparing him another glance.

"Leave." She spat, "Be sure I never see your face again." She turned away, as if she knew already where she had to go to locate the storage room. Without a second thought the man ran out of the building, lucky enough to be unharmed, unlike his guild mates.

As the woman neared a large door, she read the metal plate which stated 'Storage Room', she reached for the keys, taking her time as many of the keys seemed to be useless in opening the door. After several failed attempts, one key managed to safely open the door. Peering through the room, she saw a mountain of food supplies and a pile of shimmering gold. She measured the stock, estimating that the guild must have been raiding the town for a while to have gathered this much stock, the room was fairly dark, only being able to see what was in front of her due to the light coming from outside the door, feeling something around her foot, she found a loose wire leading up to the ceiling, after a few tried she managed to find a string, '_Maybe this will shed some light'_ she grunted as she pulled down. With the room's newly found light, she noted that it was much, much larger than she initially thought. Having not eaten a meal since arriving to this town, she felt very tempted to find something small to eat. Her eyes landed on a few apples, with a small smile of relief the woman reached to grab one, dropping the other on the floor, creating a louder thump than she realized. That resulted in several gasps a moment before she was about the bite into the apple. A little startled, the woman slowly turned to her side in great shock. Dropping the apple in disbelief, she counted up to almost sixty women and children in several different sized cages. She caught most of their glares, some filled with hatred and some with fear; with only a moment of confusion the woman then realized that the apple in one hand and the keys in the other gave off the image of her being one of those so-called 'mages'.

While regaining her composure, she walked towards one cage, "Don't misunderstand, I'm not one of them." She lifted up the keys to open the doors blocking the people from their freedom, "You can trust me, I was sent here to help you all." The woman smiled as the door opened itself after a little push.

One other elder woman, probably in her late fifties walked towards the woman, "Why should be believe you?" the woman pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from her jeans once more and gave it to the disbelieving woman.

"I'm currently on a job to rid this town from its disobeying mages, recapture its food stock and release the women and children captured." She explained, pointing to ever detail on the piece of mangled paper.

The elder seemingly read the paper over and over again, "20,000 jewels?" she asked, clearly asking about the reward stated.

"No," the woman said while opening several other cage doors, "I won't be accepting them."

Almost at the brink of tears the elder woman was almost afraid to exit her former cell, "W-Who sent you?"

The woman stood firmly, turning her gaze at the weeping elder woman, and unknowingly, she smiled, "Fairy Tail."

"Really now, you should have accepted the reward, now you won't be able to eat _and_ make rent!"

She gripped the area around her growling belly, her shirt wrinkling in her first as she got scolded by her fellow mage. She sighed, "Mirajane, the town was barely making ends meet. I highly doubt that it had the means to pay me 20,000 jewels in the first place."

Mirajane frowned, whilst placing a cold drink in front of her starving guild mate, "You could have at least accepted something small in return, what are going to do once you lose your place to live?" she said as she played with her long, white hair's curls. Her two bangs which framed her face almost completely covering her frowned expression, she was in her usual attire, a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt with a large, pink bow and high-heeled shoes to match her dress, accompanies with a blue oval gem chain necklace.

Now it was the woman's turn to frown, "I'll just go on another job before the end of the month and besides, if push comes to shove, I'll stay here."

Mirajane's frown deepened as the woman in front of her gestured towards one of the tables in the guild's hall, probably mistaking it for a bed, Mirajane wondered.

"Even if I did get those 20,000 jewels, that just about covers a month's worth of rent, I would still need to go on another job." The woman muttered, taking a sip from her cold drink.

"Yes, but now you're going to have to go on one of the dangerous jobs to get double the amount, _alone_ so you won't have to share the reward with anyone else, which is even more dangerous." Mirajane, was always one to worry, even when it wasn't needed. The woman sighed, "You shouldn't fret over me like that, Mirajane. I can handle myself."

"But still!" Mirajane quipped, "It's not safe enough to go on those jobs alone!" she was beginning to panic.

The woman gently smiled, "Stop worrying, you know I'll think of something, I always do." That seemed to calm Mirajane down to some degree, causing her usual smile to reappear. That smile was probably the most contagious thing in the guild, she couldn't help herself but to also mimic the same smile.

However, their moment was cut short when someone sat next to the two smiling women. Unannounced and unwanted, Mirajane frowned once again while the woman beside her shot the new company a blank glare.

"What do you want, Laxus?" the woman glared. Not a face she was eager to see at any time, Laxus Dreyar. He is one of the guild's S-Class mages and the grandson of the guild's master. Tall enough to look down on almost everyone, and slicked back, blond, spikey hair that just begs to be shaved off at times. His lightning bolt scar on his right eye, one of his intimidating features was also his most prominent other than his very muscular build. Slipping off his magic headphones, he slowly turned his gaze towards the unhappy women. His orange tunic flowing from his seat, his dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges with his bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot which held a larger version of the 'Fairy Tail' symbol.

"I was just passing by when I heard that my little Katsumi-chan was in a pinch, _again_." He said a little too arrogantly. This caused Katsumi to clench her fist even tighter, "Is it just me, or do you always seem to have a problem when it comes to paying rent?"

Katsumi sat up straight, finding a new approach towards the insufferable man beside her, "That," she started very calmly whilst taking a sip from her cold drink, "Is none of your business."

He chuckled lightly, "You always say that when you're most desperate," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm willing to lend you 30,000 jewels for this month's rent and food, I'd give you a bit more but I'm starting to think you will make a habit out of this."

It was true, this wasn't the first time Laxus offered Katsumi some money, she sometimes made a pattern of denying rewards due to her generous side getting the best of her when seeing the worst side of the jobs. She summoned every inch of her willpower to help maintain her composure towards the guild master's grandson.

"I don't want your money," Katsumi said, while taking one last sip from her cold drink, "Don't make me say it again," she warned while removing Laxus' hand from her shoulder. Quickly she thanked Mirajane for her drink and turned to leave, towards the job board, still fully aware of Laxus tagging along.

"This is surprising, I'm not even giving you any conditions this time," Katsumi frowned, yes; usually Laxus would bargain money for intimacy from the exceedingly irritated woman. Although, it didn't help his case.

Choosing to continue ignoring Laxus, Katsumi began scanning the board, '_Shit_' she internally swore, maybe she should have accepted the reward in the first place.

"Ho ho ho, no decent jobs, I presume?" she quickly reminded herself that Laxus was still behind her, unfortunately he saw right through her act, he himself saw the presented jobs on the board, and he was loving every second of patronizing Katsumi, like always.

"You'd have to go on all of these seven jobs," he analysed, "And you _still_ won't have enough for rent."

Katsumi gently frowned, not wanting to admit it, but he was right. She turned around to leave the area, cutting Laxus' play-time short, "Where are you going?" genuine? Hardly.

"The board obviously hasn't been updated yet," you bluffed, unknowingly it was the only defence you had left against this man, even if he could see right through it, "So in the meantime, I'm going to warn my tenant that I might have to miss rent. Excuse me." She pushed Laxus to the side and took her leave, trying not to let him get under her skin even more.

He pouted, she was always hard-headed; nothing could ever get through to Katsumi, "Liar." He muttered now crossing his arms together as he watched her exit the guild. He decided to retire to the second floor of the guild, feeling bored. She was the only one worth irritating, he thought.

**A/N: Also, I would like to note that describing clothes (especially) is not my strong point, so whenever things are unclear please be sure to inform me, other than that, thank you for reading and be sure to inform me of your thoughts on this story! **


End file.
